


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 2. Méchants ridicules (n°2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Les méchants se prélassent après des semaines de dur labeur. Doom est désigné pour s'occuper du barbecue... mais quand autant de monde est réuni au même endroit, un accident est vite arrivé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 2. Méchants ridicules (n°2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 2. Ridiculous villains (n°2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381332) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien)



> Rien ne m'appartient :p
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Chalk Outline » de Three Days Grace

Pour la soirée annuelle d'été des super-méchants, Doom avait été désigné comme chef des fourneaux. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se retrouva à surveiller le barbecue, alors que Red Skull se tartinait de la Biafine sur son coup de soleil, que Loki et le Winter Soldier se prélassaient dans la grande piscine, et qu'Attuma faisait une partie d'échecs mouvementée contre Hyperion.

Doom fut malheureusement distrait un instant par la chute accidentelle de MODOK, poussé par une Amora hilare, dans la piscine. Résultat : au plus grand mécontentement des autres super-méchants, les merguez ont été carbonisées.

**Author's Note:**

> Décidément, les méchants sont des cibles toutes désignées pour les auteurs en manque de conneries. x)
> 
> Les références télévisuelles ici sont « Avengers Rassemblement » et « Avengers : l'équipe des super-héros » (pour les personnages d'Amora l'enchanteresse et du Winter Soldier). ;D 
> 
> Ceci est la suite du défi avec mon frère. ;P


End file.
